Birthday TradtionsIDIC
by Firewolfe
Summary: What happens when a Vulcan/human has a first birthday party?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or its people. It belongs to it's creator and the companies that hold the trade makes and copy rights. This is simply for entertainment.

By: Fire Wolfe

11/13/2010 12:01 PM

Birthday traditions -IDIC

It was Spock's first birthday and Amanda wanted it to be perfect. She was busy making a cake and setting up the decorations. Spock watched it all from his highchair. He watched his mother as she tried to cook and decorate all at once. He understood that humans called this multitasking. He considered it inefficient but, his mother seemed content to do this. He looked down and tired to read the words again. The human language of English was very difficult. It was also illogical and did not follow any patterns he could identify. Vulcan was so much more coherent.

Amanda heard the buzzer go off and she pulled the cakes out. They smelled wonderful. It was a real indulgence using all this chocolate and she had a feeling that her Vulcan guests would have raised eyebrows at her feeding it to Spock. However, her family had a tradition of Chocolate cake at Birthdays so they would have it. Besides she had not used sugar so it should not get her guests to drunk. She grinned at that. There were of course Vulcan desserts to help the meal along.

Sarek came in and he watched her. "Amanda do you need assistance?"

"No Sarek it is well in hand. Adrianna will be here soon and she will help. Why don't you take Spock out to play?"

Sarek looked at her and said. "He could perhaps use some time to work his body. I should begin teaching him some meditations and slow movements."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Thi Chi is a good idea." Of course Sarek would never admit he liked that human exercise. It had become all the rage on Vulcan. One of the few human things that Vulcan found logical. She rolled her eyes. At least Sarek was sharing some human things with their son. Even if he swore the exercises had to have been given by some distant Vulcan. Her forefather Mestral had given Earth many things but fortunately Thi Chi was not one of them. It was purely as far as she knew human.

One hour later the guest s had all arrived and Amanda was out greeting them. Spock was allowed to crawl/ walk around. He climbed onto Illychia's back and road the Shelate to the kitchen.

He could see the chocolate cake and it was one of his favorite treats. He urged his pet forward to look at the cake more closely. He rose on its back and pulled the cake to him. It of course over balanced and fell down onto him and his pet.

Spock decided it would not be logical to waste this treat. So he began to eat it. His cousin came in on his pet and joined him. His cousin and he began to consume the chocolate getting it all over them both. They smeared it on their hands and faces while feeding their pets.

Adrianna suddenly realized both boys were missing. She called Amanda and they went looking for their sons. They entered the kitchen and began to laugh loudly. This brought Sarek and Garak running to them. Both men looked into the kitchen.

"What has happened?"

Amanda shook her head laughing. She should be upset with Spock but...it was so human she could not be. John Grayson came up behind her and looked in at his grandson.

"Well Amanda at least we know who he takes after in his love of sweets."

Amanda giggled even as she and Adrianna went to gather their sons. "I guess they are human in this regards."

"Yep, they clearly take after us." Adrianna said almost proud."

"Eating sweets and wearing them is a human trait?" Sarek asked. He was clearly confused.

Garak rolled his eyes he had seen pictures of Adrianna's first birthday. "I would say it is for this day."

"Well then, it appears our sons are as human as Vulcan." Sarek said. Though he did not seem upset. the boys were giggling as their mothers cleaned up. The guests all laughed.

Skon looked on and said. "Well at least they can hold their sugar."

The human and Andorian guests roared with laughter.

Sarek flushed green. He considered this a positive thing because he knew humans liked to cheat with sugar. He looked at Amanda who eyes showed mirth. There were he supposed worst human traits to have.

40 years later...

Dr. Leonard McCoy looked at the picture of Spock covered in chocolate and grinned. He then looked over at Saavik and smiled. It was a wonder Spock was not angry at his ward. He could hardly complain when he too had stolen a birthday cake. He noted that even Sarek seemed amused at this action. Maybe some things were traditional after all.

The end.


End file.
